Pokémon: Journey of Destiny
by sacreddragonhearts
Summary: A teenager who is dissatisfied with his life ends up in the world of Pokémon. Why is he there, by fate or chance. He will explore the Pokémon world with his new friends, learning the joys of friendship and adventure while uncovering dark truths that will lead him to his ultimate destiny. Pokémon AU
1. Author's Note 1

**Author's note:**

**This is my first fic so it may not start out so good at first but just bear with me and try to enjoy it.**

**Just so you know this is a self-insert so if you don't like them, then this story isn't for you. This story will contain elements of the anime, manga and games but mostly the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Boring. That's what my life was. Booooring. Let me introduce myself. My name is Brian, I'm 18 years old and I'm a high school senior. Before we get to the real story, let me tell you a few things about myself. I am basically a lonewolf. This is because I hardly had any friends growing up, sure I had several people that would call themselves my 'friends' but I didn't know any of them very well. I don't even see any of them outside of school either. Even so I feel friendship is very important to me, even if it's something I'm lacking.

Despite me being a loner, I really don't act like one. I'm really optimistic and sarcastic…well most of the time. Some people I know tell me If have 'mood swings' or something. I know what they mean, one moment I'm all happy and very talkative to the people around me possibly to the point of being annoying. At other times I'm by myself, quiet and with a serious look on my face. It's like a have two sides to me and honestly even I don't know which is the real me.

Another thing to add is that… I'm weird. But that's okay. I like weird. I have been told that I have… strange tastes. There's something that my classmates have brought up to me on occasion, I don't swear. Why? Because. I. Don't. Want .To. Nuff said.

Now that you've gotten to know me a little, let's get to the story.

* * *

I was walking home from school on this fateful day, and as always I take the long way home. I don't do this for exercise. I do it to give me something to do. My life was pretty much the same as any normal teenager, wake up, go to school, do my homework and bed. The. Same. Thing. Every. Day. I'm bored and restless in my life. I don't like normality, it just isn't any fun. I didn't do any after school activities even when people kept trying to tell me I should. I'm pretty alethic even though I don't really do any actual sports. I have a good build so people during gym sometimes ask me to join a sport, most often football. I always turn them down. I'm not a football fan.

Everyday when I get home I always go to my room, lock the door, lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling. This is my usual routine, letting my mind wander but I always think of the same thing...what am I going to do with my life. This thought was stronger than it ever has been. It was nearing high school graduation and I had just barely passed my classes, not that I wasn't smart, far from it in fact. I would ace exams with little to no studying whatsoever. Unfortunately I'm very disorganized. I would misplace or lose school work pretty easily. I also have a procrastination problem, I would watch tv instead of doing homework or …I would just forget.

From the time I was a kid to the time I was an adult I've wondered what was I going to do in life. There wasn't anything in particular I wanted to do and even if there was would I be satisfied with it. I learned when I was little that life can be very boring when you don't know what to do with it. People live their lives doing the same thing as everyone else, get up, go to work, go home, and get to bed. Total snoozefest. Me? What I wanted was to live a life of excitement. I'm hoping I'll figure out what that is during my time at college or something.

There are only two things that kept me content. The first was practicing my martial arts. I took a liking to it when I was a kid. Though I never actually took classes. I preferred to self-teach. I'd buy books, watch videos on the internet and sometimes imitate what I'd see on tv. I'm a pretty good fighter if I do say so myself. It taught me discipline and kept me in shape.

The other was video games. One game that I loved above all was Pokémon. I know people think Pokémon is a kid's game and a person my age shouldn't be playing it. I grew up with Pokémon. I loved playing it no matter how old I got. I can't remember if my first Pokémon game was red, blue or yellow. My favorite among the three of those was yellow because you started out with Pikachu and of course, Pikachu is my favorite Pokémon.

Years ago I used to dream of being a real Pokémon trainer,' but seriously who hasn't.' I am not obsessed with Pokémon but I am a big fan. I watched the anime since I was little, 5 to be exact and I have most of the episodes memorized by heart. I started reading the manga later in life and it sure is different from the anime. To me the manga is more similar to the games than the anime.

That night I decided to play Pokémon White 2 on my 3DS, while at the same time watching the very first episode of Pokémon on DVD. Watching and playing Pokémon at the same time puts me in a very Poké mood. My family had decided to go to a restaurant for dinner tonight but I declined. Restaurants don't suit me.

I was playing when I heard it was drizzling outside which at first didn't bother me. That soon changed when it started raining harder by the minute out there, followed by thunder. I got curious so I decided to check outside. I pulled the curtain from the window and saw it was pouring out. The storm seemed to be getting as strong as a hurricane very quickly. You could hear the howling gales blowing across the streets and rain falling like hail but it was the roaring thunder which startled me the most. I was amazed that a storm could start brewing so fast.

Suddenly on my right hand I felt a warm sensation. I raised my hand, only to see my 3DS's top and bottom screens were emitting a mysterious white light. Staring at this light put me in a trace like state. The sound of thunder snapped me out of it. I turned my head around to the window again and was horrified to see a flash of lightning coming in my direction. Everything went blank after that and all I could see at that point was darkness.

To be continued...

* * *

**That was the prologue everyone. Review and let me know what you think. **


	3. A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"Where… am I. Am I dead ." I thought to myself. I steadily opened my eyes. Darkness, that's all I could see darkness. Everything was pitch black. I struggled to get on my feet (I was laying on my back by the way.) I was in a daze like I had just woken up from a dream. No. Not a dream, more like a nightmare. I looked at my surroundings, nothing but utter blackness that seemed to go on forever. I couldn't see the sky above my head or the ground beneath my feet.

The darkness around me was a little spooky but peaceful and I liked it. I have never been afraid of the dark even as a child, I always found it relaxing.

I took a moment to remember what had happened to me earlier . "That's right I was just electrocuted, how could I forget something like that." Once I brought up the word 'electrocuted' l examined my body and was surprised to see it was just fine. No burnt marks, no singed cloths, no injuries whatsoever. I wasn't even in any pain either aside from a little dizziness.

At this point I'm questioning myself if I'm dreaming or if I'm dead. I felt a sudden warmness in the air. I turned my head to see a sparkling orb of light floating right beside me. The sight of it startled me and made me jump back a little. What happened next really gave me goosebumps.

"It's okay. Do not be afraid." The orb spoke in a very soothing female voice.

Once I calmed downed I took a step closer to it "Who or what are you?" I asked it.

"Tee –hee~ oh you'll find out soon enough but first do you have any questions you'd like to ask."

"Yeah, for starters, where am I and am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead and as for where you are, well you could say that you are in a dream."

"A dream? Are you saying I'm dreaming all this."

"Yes, you are dreaming however all of this is real."

"Ok, so where am I…'physically'?"

"Hee hee hee you'll just have to wait and see Brian."

"Hang on, how do you know my name?"

"How? I'm the one who brought you here after all"

"You brought me here. Wait. You caused that storm and shot me with a lightning bolt! You could've killed me! "I snapped.

"I'm sorry but I assure you, you were in no danger. That lightning bolt served as a way to transport you from your world to my world."

"You just said transport me to your world so that means… I'm in a different world, Whoa… But as cool as that sounds, why did you pick me?"

"Brian that I can't answer now but I'm sure once you know where you are you'll know exactly what to do. Just trust yourself. Now then…"

The orb dashed forward and disappeared into my chest which made it glow. It felt very warm. For some reason at that moment I felt very happy. Like all the negative feelings I felt in my life just vanished. Though I couldn't help but wonder if these were my feelings or someone else's.

"Don't worry we will see other again pretty soon." I heard the orb's voice in my head. "It's time for you to wake up now."

"What do you mea-" I immediately felt very weak as though I was going to collapse and of course I did.

* * *

I slowly regained consciousness. My body felt somewhat numb and my head was spinning. Although I was conscious I couldn't muster up the strength to move my eyelids just yet. It felt like I was resting on soft furniture like a bed or couch. How I got there I don't know. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to where I was resting.

I decided to open my eyes to see a strikingly familiar 10 year old boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue vest over a black shirt, green fingerless gloves and blue jeans. What really got my attention was the 'hat' he was wearing. I think I know where this is headed.

"Good you're awake. My name's Ash. What's yours." He asked.

"I'm…Brian." I replied. I sat up and took this chance to see where I was. It looked like I was in a living room so I'm assuming to be in Ash's house. It looked exactly the same as it did in the anime. It was a rather cozy place. The wooden floors, white walls and the yellow couch I was sitting on. It was odd to see Ash without his Pikachu. Considering he takes it everywhere he goes.

"How did I get here anyways?" I asked hoping to get an answer to what was going on.

"My mom and I found you passed out just outside our house. We were pretty worried."

I stood up from the couch and I couldn't help but notice some 'peculiar'. It seemed that Ash and I were about the same height. Ash was definitely 10 years by the looks of him and I'm sure I'm still 18. That being said this brought me to two conclusions. Either the characters are taller in real life or I had shrunk. Anyway I was pretty dumbstruck to find that I was actually in the world of Pokémon. I guess this is the world that light orby thing was talking about.

"Oh great to see you're awake." Ash's mom said as she came out of the kitchen, holding a glass of water. "Here I thought you might be thirsty."

She handed me the glass and I drank from it. The water tasted cold and refreshing. When I was done I placed the cup on the white table next to the couch.

"Thank you Mrs.-"

"Oh, please call me Delia. She said with a smile. What's your name, young man."

"My name's Brian." I said, forcing a smile.

"Brian. What a wonderful name!" She said warmly. I just finished making dinner. Would you like to join us?" Dinner, is it that time already.

"Yes, I'd love to." I said bowing my head.

"Great, but why don't you go freshen up first. The bathroom is right upstairs, to your left. "She says with a smile.

I nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

I entered the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and began splashing water on my face. The cool water felt good against my face. I looked at the mirror in front of me and saw I had indeed shrunk and not just that, I looked younger. Back home I was at least 5'9 maybe 5'10 but now, I'm no taller than an average 10 year old; 4'9 I think… Never was good at measuring…oh well.

I suppose this this a good time to tell you what I look or looked like. I have spiky, light brown hair and blue eyes. I'm wearing a red long sleeved, unzipped hoodie under a black shirt, blue jeans, a black belt and red/black shoes. Right now I look the same as I did when I was taller only shorter and less mature looking. I basically looked almost identical to when I was 10 years old. My cloths also seemed to have shrunk to fit my new body.

After cleaning myself up a bit, I went downstairs to the kitchen. At the table, I saw Ash and Delia waiting for me to join them. I sat at the table. There were several dishes spread around the table. I looked down at my plate. Cool, its curry. I have never had curry before but I've always wanted to. I've always wanted to eat Japanese food.

"So Brian, tell us why were you passed out like that. And now that I think about it, I've never seen you around here before. Are you new in Pallet Town?' Ash questioned.

"Well…I don't really know. I don't have a clue what happened to me." Yay for stretching the truth.

"What about your parents, they must be worried sick.' Delia said with concern in her voice.

"Actually I'm on my own…" I responded, frowning a bit.

Both Ash and Delia gasped to what I said. I kind of felt bad about lying but I didn't lie entirely. I really did have no idea how I came to this world. Did I fall from the sky or did I just materialize. I don't know. And I really was alone.

There was silence for a few minutes until Delia decided to break it. "If you want Brian, you can stay here for as long as you need to."

I was surprised by this. Would she really let me stay here. I was just some random kid she and her son just met. This just reminded me just how friendly the people of this world are compared to people back on earth. And I did have nowhere else to go, so I accepted.

* * *

We continued eating until Ash brought up another topic.

"Brian, are you interested in Pokémon." He asked. Just like him to bring this up.

"Yeah, sure I am. Do you have a Pokémon?" I said waiting for his answer.

"Starting tomorrow I will, when I get to Prof. Oak's place."

"Prof. Oak?" I said, trying to sound like I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Yeah, He's the expert on Pokémon in Pallet and tomorrow he's giving starter Pokémon to beginning trainers. Once I get my own, I can start my Pokémon journey!"

Ash's hasn't gotten a Pokémon yet…oh! This must be the day before Ash got Pikachu. At least I know what timeline in the anime I'm in. Still wish I knew why. But I think I have plan.

"Hey Ash, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can I join you on your Pokémon journey." I asked.

"I think that's-"

"I think that's a great idea!" Delia interrupted." You two could watch over one another and this way Ash won't have to travel alone!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, and it'll be nice to have someone to talk to along the way." Ash said.

'Alright, I can't wait!'

* * *

After dinner Ash showed me to his room. Ash's bedroom was no different than it was in the first episode of the anime. We both spent the next few hours talking about how our upcoming adventure would be like. Ash then turned on his tv and we started watching what seemed like a Pokémon tournament . This is starting to get really familiar.

I lost track of time as I was intrigued by watching real Pokémon battles. But then again, it was on tv so it felt like watching the show. Then we finally got to the iconic Gengar vs. Nidorino battle.

"I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training and I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world, I will be a Pokémon Master." Ash rambled, it's like he didn't know that I was right here in the room with him, still excited about going on his quest, I guess.

"Pokémon Master, that is what I'll-"

"Ash, get to bed!"

Delia enters the room and catches the Voltorb-shaped alarm clock ash had accidently thrown. Nice catch by the way.

"It's 11 o'clock and you should be asleep."

"But tomorrow we begin our Pokémon journey, we can't sleep." Ash said, laid against his Snorlax cushion or doll. I'm sitting in the chair next to Ash's desk, just saying.

"Well, if you can't sleep, you should both get ready for tomorrow. Here, watch this." Delia changes the channel Ash and I were watching (with a remote she seems to have gotten out of nowhere) to Prof. Oak's lecture.

"Good Evening, Pallet. Tomorrow's the big day for the newest class of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squritle, each one is available for new trainees. Which one shall you choose?"

"Go to bed when this is done."

'Alright, I'm going.' Ash and I said in unison.

"And Ash, change into your pajamas, ok." And with that she left.

"I'm going." Ash said to himself.

* * *

The lecture lasted about half an hour. Just Prof. Oak talking about the basics. How to train Pokémon, Pokémon types, catching Pokémon ect, nothing to really go over.

It was time to go to bed. Ash had offered me some of his spare pajamas but I said "no thanks." I always slept in my regular cloths anyway. That way I'm early to school or anywhere else I needed to go. I'm lazy, I know.

Ash gave me some blankets and a pillow so I could sleep on the floor. There wasn't enough room in his bed for two. And I really didn't mind. We both slipped under our respective blankets.

"Goodnight, Brian."

'Goodnight, Ash."

* * *

I could hear Ash snoring he had already fallen. Me, I was just too excited about what was happening to me. I somehow got plunged in to in the world of Pokémon and tomorrow I'm going on an adventure with Ash Ketchum. I can't wait till I get my first real live Pokémon. Or at least I hope I do. Since I'm assuming I'm in the anime universe, I think it's going to go like exactly like in the anime. There's only going to be 4 starters, the last one taken being Pikachu which is Ash's. If Prof. Oak can't give me a starter I'll just catch my own hopefully with Ash's help. I don't understand for what reason I'm here and right now I don't care. I'm just really psyched about my new life. And with that thought I drifted to sleep.

To Be Continued…


	4. Pikachu I Choose You

Chapter 2: Pikachu, I Choose You

Déjà vu, it looks like I'm dreaming again. I'm once again in that black space. And just like last time I'm face to face with that strange orb. I don't know what it exactly wants with me, but I have my suspicions. Now's about time for a Q&A.

"So, Brian, are you enjoying your stay." It asks me in a happy tone.

"Yeah, I am so far. But there are several things I'd like to ask you."

"Ask away then."

"First, who are you?"

"Yes, I believe it's time for a proper introduction." The orb started to glow very brightly, so bright that I had to shield my eyes. The erupting light enveloped the entire black space and in the midst of it the orb of light started taking shape. As the light dimmed down, I opened my eyes. The entire area I was in had changed, it was no longer a black space but a white one. The complete opposite of what it was before. And right in front of me, I see a pink feline-like creature with a long, thin tail, large feet and blue eyes that I immediately recognized.

"M-Mew?"

Mew giggled "that's right, and you've done exactly what I wanted you to do."

"And what's that?"

"You chose to follow Ash on his journey, of course."

"Well, you obviously didn't send me to this world for no reason, so I did the most logical thing I could think of." My definition of logical anyway. "And besides there was no way I was going to pass up the chance to go on an actual Pokémon adventure." I said with energy.

"Hahaha! I thought as much."

"Now for my second question, why do I have the body of a 10 year old. Did you do this to me?"

"I did, I thought it would help you blend in."

She was right of course, it would be kind of weird for an 18 year old to be traveling with a bunch of 10 year olds, I guess. And who knows I might even get to like being a kid again.

"Is there anything else you want to know, like if you are in the 'anime'?" She asks me.

"Wait… how did you know I was going to ask that?"

"I probed your mind. I know a lot of things about you now."

"You probed my mind?! Who said you could probe my mind! My mind's kinda private ya know!"

"Sorry about that. I'll stop reading your thoughts if you want me too?"

I'd appreciate that. Why did you bring me here, I mean I'm really psyched about it, but why me.

Mew sighed." I can't tell you that yet but let's just say that you're…special."

…Special? Me…Special… This is the part where I would start to laugh. There is **nothing **special about me. But I'll just take her word for it

"That's all I can tell you for now. I'll tell you more another time.

"That's it! But Mew-

"I'll keep in touch, later."

* * *

BANG! I heard a loud crash right beside me that got me to spring out of my blankets. Brilliant, Ash nearly threw his alarm clock at my face.

"Oh, no, Brian what time is it!"

"Time for you to get a new clock." I said, holding the broken Voltorb- alarm clock.

"This is no time for jokes, we're going to be late!" I think we already are.

Ash didn't waste any time at all. He only slipped on his sneakers. Good thing I slept with my clothes on. Sometimes being lazy does pay off. Once I slipped into my sneakers we we're off to the lab.

We finally made it to Prof. Oak's lab. There was a large crowd of people gathered there. Ash and I were pushing our way through when Ash bumps into none other than Gary.

"Hey, watch where you're going! Oh, it's just you Ash, better late than never I guess."

Ash picks himself up from the ground." Gary."

"That's Mr. Gary to you, show some respect. Well, Ash even if you don't have Pokémon yet, you and I are rivals starting today."

"Did you get your first Pokémon?"

"Of course I did. I wasn't late like you, and its right here in this pokéball." Gary begins spinning his pokéball on his finger.

The crowd starts cheering for Gary.

"Thank you fans, thank you for this great honor. I promise you that I will become a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!" Yeah, good luck with that.

"Gary, what Pokémon did you choose." Ash asked.

"I'm not telling you. But as the grandson of Prof Oak, I was expected to get the best Pokémon from him. Smell ya later Ashy boy." And with that he walks away followed by the crowd, leaving only me and Ash.

"Nice guy." I say sarcastically.

"Oh, I'll show him someday." Ash responds in an angry tone.

"So, you decided to show up Ash and who are you." Prof. Oak said. I didn't even see him coming.

"My name's Brian, Professor we're here to get our first Pokémon." I replied. I'm really not expecting to get a Pokémon but who knows I might get lucky.

"Your first Pokémon?"

"Yes, we're ready now." Ash says happily. He must be really excited. He was steaming just a second ago.

"Your friend here looks ready but you look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokémon training. I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas." Wow, I got complimented by Prof. Oak himself.

"No, Professor. I got messed up this morning and we were a little but believe me. I'm ready for a Pokémon!

* * *

We went inside Prof. Oak's lab. He takes us to a storage machine containing three pokéballs.

"Who gets to choose first, me or you, Brian?" Ash asks me.

"You go first Ash. I know how long you've been waiting for this moment."

"Really, thanks Brian you're a real pal. I've already decided and I'm choosing Squirtle." Ash picks up the water type's pokéball to find it empty.

"You're too late Ash. it's already taken by someone who was on time." Prof. Oak exclaimed.

"That's a shame. But now my Pokémon will be Bulbasaur. He picks up the grass type's pokéball but it's also empty.

"That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late."

"Well, that's no problem, because my Pokémon will be Charmander." He picks up the third pokéball, which is also empty.

"The early bird gets the worm or in this case the Pokémon."

"Does this mean that all the Pokémon are already taken" Ash says in a disappointed tone.

"Well…there is still is one Pokémon left but it's quite stubborn though."

Ash gasps. "Only one left." Ash turns to me. "What do you think Brian?"

"I did tell you, you could choose first, looks like it's yours." I grinned.

"But if I take the last Pokémon there won't be any left for you."

"It's ok Ash, take the Pokémon." I actually would have liked having Pikachu as my first Pokémon but if I had taken it I would have messed up the plot. And I didn't have it in me to take Pikachu away from Ash. He's like his main Pokémon. Can you imagine him without Pikachu, it just wouldn't seem right.

Ash nodded with a grateful smile. Professor, I'll take it!

In the middle of the three empty pokéballs, a fourth appeared. This pokéball had lightning bolt mark on it. Prof. Oak picks it up.

"I think it's only fair to warn you that this Pokémon still isn't tamed yet and it's pretty stubborn." Prof. Oak exclaims.

"I don't care. I can handle it Professor." Ash replies.

"Very Well..." Prof. Oak hands the pokéball to Ash. The ball immediately opens up and releases a bright yellow light. The light faded, it started taking shape, forming Pikachu.

"Pikachu." It's so cute. I can't believe I'm seeing a real life Pokémon. I really want to pet but I won't because it will zap me.

"Its name is Pikachu." Prof. Oak said.

"Oh! It's so cool, it's the best one. Hello, Pikachu." Ash picks up and hugs the mouse Pokémon and it doesn't look too happy about it.

"Pika." It said with disdain in its voice. Pikachu's cheeks began crackling with yellow electric sparks and it zapped Ash.

"Pikachu is an Electric type Pokémon. They are usually shy but can sometimes have an electrifying personality." Ha-ha. Good one professor.

"Now you tell me." Ash said after being electrocuted. I don't know how he's still standing, let alone alive but I guess Earth logic doesn't apply here. Come to think of it what will happen if I get zapped, I'm not from this world, will I feel the intense pain and shrug it off a moment later or will I really die, if I can die here. I don't want to find out, I'll just keep a safe distance, but since I'm hanging with Ash getting shocked might be inevitable.

Prof. Oak turns to me now. "I'm sorry Brian but that was the last Pokémon." He informs me. I already knew he wouldn't have any Pokémon left but I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I **really** wanted a Pokémon.

"That's Okay professor. I'm going to be traveling with Ash and since he has a Pokémon, he can help me catch one of my own."

"Yes, good idea. In that case you'll need these, a pokédex and pokéballs." He says as he takes them out of his coat pocket and hands them to me. I put the pokédex in my hoodie pocket and pokéballs in my pants pocket.

This is the part where Oak hands Ash his own pokédex and pokéballs. As he reaches out to grab them, Pikachu lets out another Thundershock, shocking both him and the professor. But not me, like I said I'm keeping my distance.

* * *

After Ash and Oak recovered from their shocking experience, we left the lab to find that a small crowd had gathered to root for Ash including his mother.

"Oh, Ash I'm so proud of you. Today you can finally fulfill your dream and go on your Pokémon journey but I'm really going to miss you." She hands Ash a green backpack. "I packed you clean shoes, jeans, shirt, hat and under wear, some snacks, rubber gloves to do your laundry and a clothesline to hang them up to dry.

"Thanks mom." Ash said.

Delia turns her attention to me. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Brian, here you go. She grabs a backpack she was carrying on her back and gives it to me. It looked identical to Ash's but mine was yellow in color and had a black strip instead of a yellow one.

"Thank you so much." I said.

Delia giggled. "No need to thank me. Hmm?

She notices Pikachu.

"Ash, is that your Pokémon?" She asks her son.

"Yep, that's my Pokémon, Pikachu. With Pikachu by my side I'll all get every single Pokémon there is."

I thought all Pokémon stayed inside there pokéballs. Why doesn't yours?"

"That's right, ok Pikachu, return." Ash takes out a pokéball and throws it at Pikachu only to have him send it back with his tail. Why didn't he just send it back with the red laser instead of throwing the ball.

"Oh, isn't that nice, you're playing catch. You two must be friends already."

"Yeah, Pikachu and I are friends, Right." Ash says as he picks up Pikachu. Right now I'm backing away.

"But… it's a little strange."

Pikachu took offense to this and shocked everyone present, excluding me and Prof. Oak.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and I were walking along Route 1, with Ash dragging Pikachu with a clothesline and rubber gloves so he couldn't zap him.

"Ash, don't you think you're being a little tough on Pikachu."

"I don't like this anymore than you do but Pikachu isn't going to follow me any other way."

"It probably just doesn't know you very well. Why don't you just take some time talk to him and find out what's wrong. Maybe that will sort it out."

"You're probably right, it's worth a try."

As Ash is talking to Pikachu, I get a weird feeling in my head, it isn't a headache or migraine it just feels tingly. Like several electric shocks flowing though my brain. In the corner of my eye I see something moving in the grass, I know I shouldn't walk in tall grass without a Pokémon but this feeling in my head seems to be telling me to go forward. I get closer to whatever seems to be moving in the grass and that's when I see yellow fur…No way!

I couldn't believe my luck. I had just found a wild Pikachu! Judging by its tail it was a male Pikachu.

The wild Pikachu noticed me and stared at me curiously.

"Pika?" it said in a curious tone.

I took out my pokédex to scan it. I just flip it open, point it at the Pikachu and the pokédex started to speak.

"**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It**** has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs."**

I took a pokéball from my pocket and pressed the button in front of it to make it larger. I don't know how pokéballs can do that but I'll just go along with it. I turn to see what Ash is up to. Looks like Ash is trying to capture a Pidgey on his own and Pikachu's on a tree branch observing him, I guess talking things out didn't do any good. Looks like I'm on my own this one. I threw the pokéball at the wild Pikachu and it was enveloped in a red light, it got sucked inside the ball. It starts shaking 1, 2, 3 and it stopped and it let out white sparkles.

I slowly walk towards the ball to pick it. I stare at it in disbelief for a minute or two before I let out screams of joy. I can't believe it! I just caught my first real live Pokémon, and it's a Pikachu. And I didn't even have to battle it. Awesome! I honestly didn't think I'd be able to pull it off on a first try. I guess you can catch Pokémon without battling it if you're lucky.

"Hey, Brian, are you ok?" Ash asks me with concern.

"Ash! Ash! I did it! I just caught my first Pokémon on my own!" I say excitingly.

Wow! Brian, that's great! What Pokémon did you catch?!

I'll show you, pokéball go!" I threw the pokéball to the ground, it opened up, it let out a flash of blue light and the ball bounced back to my hand. The blue light took the shape of Pikachu, my Pikachu.

"Pikachu." The electric Pokémon said. It actually sounded happy. I hope my Pikachu's more obedient than Ash's.

"Whoa, you got a Pikachu too! I hope that this one's more cooperative than mine is."

Ash's Pikachu turned its head away from Ash. Clearly it was offended by Ash's comment.

I knelt down to my newly caught Pikachu's level. "As of now, you and I are partners, Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu smiled and held out his paw. I reached out and grabbed Pikachu's small paw. Pikachu's friendly smile turned into a devious one…this isn't good.

Pikachu unleashed red electricity from his cheeks and shocked me.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" …That **really **hurt. I'm surprised I'm still alive after being zapped by who-knows how many volts of electricity but that's Pokémon logic, what are you gonna do. My clothes are a little singed now but other than that I'm ok.

My Pikachu starts to laugh.

"I'm going to take that as an 'I'm in'." I said with slight irritation in my voice.

"Look over there." Ash said, pointing to a bird-like figure in the distance." How about it Brian, wanna help me catch that Pidgey?" Pidgey? You need to get your eyes checked.

"Are you up for it, Pikachu?" I asked my first Pokémon.

"Pika Pi." He nods.

Oh, man if I go through with this, we're all going to get chased by a flock of seriously ticked off Spearow. But I really can't change the plot, if I did who knows what will happen. I'm just going to stick with the original story as much as I possibly can. Sure there are bound to be changes since I'm here, I just hope there's not too much. Knowing what's going to happen doesn't necessarily make you prepared for it but I'll try my best.

"Ok, first I'll get its attention by throwing this rock at it then you have Pikachu zap it and I'll catch it." Ash informed me.

"I got it."

Ash threw the rock at the bird Pokémon, it responded by turning its head and giving us an angry glare.

"Ash, I don't think that's a Pidgey."

"What is it then?" Ash took out his pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

"**Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. ****Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans."**

With a screech, Spearow took to the air and flew directly toward us. We ducked before it could attack us, it noticed Ash's Pikachu in the tree, laughing at us and turned its attention to it instead.

We got up to see Spearow attacking Pikachu.

Hey, leave Pikachu alone! Ash yelled at Spearow, but it didn't listen and continued its violent attack.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock on Spearow now!" I ordered my Pikachu.

"Pika- chuuuu!" It obeyed and sent out a burst of red electric energy that zapped Spearow.

Spearow tumbled from the sky and landed on the hard ground.

"That was awesome Pikachu." I praised my Pokémon. Ash's Pikachu got down from the tree to join us.

Spearow got up from the dirt and let out a loud cry. The cry was answered by an entire flock of Spearow that swarmed from a tree nearby, heading directly for the four of us.

"I believe this is where we run." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ash replied and we fled with our Pikachu.

* * *

"Pikachu, use Thundershock on 'em!' I yelled.

Pikachu unleashed a strong electric shock and Ash's Pikachu followed mine's example. They both shot two powerful electrical attacks at the front line of Spearow, taking them out but more just kept coming.

They quickly caught up to Ash's Pikachu since it was the slower of the two likely due to the injuries it took from the first Spearow. They repeated jabbing it with multiple Peck attacks until my Pikachu intervened with another Thundershock to see off those Spearow.

Ash picked up his injured Pokémon and so did I and we continued running. The flock of Spearow had driven us to a cliff next to a waterfall.

"We have to jump!" Ash said, tilting his hat backwards, preparing to jump.

I can't believe I'm about to do this "Geronimo!" I yelled as we both jumped into the river below us, holding our Pikachu tightly in our arms.

Ash and I were both swept away by the river's strong current.

* * *

On the shore, a certain red head is fishing. She suddenly feels a pull on her fishing line.

"Hey, I got a bite!" Misty said. She forcibly pulled out her catch out of the water. It wasn't a water Pokémon, but Ash and Pikachu. Just as they are pulled out, I make it to shore, holding my Pikachu in my right arm. I took a quick look at him. He was a little shaken and soaked but otherwise ok.

Misty approached Ash "Oh, are you alright?" Misty said with concern

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash replied only to get slapped in the face by Misty. I'm trying hard not to laugh because were in a bit of a dire situation here.

"Not you. I meant your Pokémon."

"Oh…Pikachu." Ash looked down at Pikachu, who was cradled in his arms "Pikachu…please just hang in there."

"Don't just sit there. You need to get Pikachu medical attention."

"You mean a Pokémon Center." Misty nodded.

"Which way do we go?" I asked Misty.

Misty pointed down the pathway "Go that way it'll take you to Viridian City. There's a Pokémon Center there.

We heard loud cries coming right behind us. We turned our heads to see the flock of Spearow still after us.

"Oh, no they're coming back!" Ash panicked. Ash and I ran up to Misty's bike. He put his Pikachu into the basket on the front of the bicycle, while mine settled on my shoulder.

"Hey, are you two doing?" Misty said.

'We need to borrow this." Ash responded as he started pedaling.

"But, that's my bike!" she shouted.

"Don't worry. We'll give it back someday!" I shouted over my shoulder. She'll get it back in the end of Johto, which will be…well I don't know how long.

"Sheesh." She scowled.

* * *

Ash pedaled us towards Viridian City as hard as he could when black storm clouds gathered in the sky.

It started raining heavily and the flock of Spearow weren't far behind.

"Hang on Pikachu. We're almost there" Ash reassured his Pokémon.

The Spearow finally caught up to us and several of them started violently jabbing us. Ash lost control and we fell over a ledge into the muddy ground.

"Ouch… I muttered. I opened my eyes and saw Pikachu nudging me to get up "I'm fine Pikachu, what about you."

"Pika." He nodded.

I rushed over to Ash's Pikachu to make sure he was alright. He was fine for the time being but we have to get him the Pokémon Center and fast. I picked him up and walked towards Ash.

"Ash. Hey, Ash get up." I said, nudging him.

He groaned as he opened his eyes "Pikachu, is Pikachu alright." He asked me.

"Yeah, for now." I handed him his Pokémon.

The Spearow are getting closer and they seemed ready to attack. These two are in no condition to fight so it looks like it's up to me.

"Ash, take Pikachu to the Pokémon Center now." I demanded.

"B-But what about you?" Ash said.

"Pika Pika Pikachu!" My Pikachu said with red electricity crackling from his cheeks. I think he wants to fight by my side. I feel really lucky to have a Pokémon like him.

"I'll be fine. I've got Pikachu here with me. You have to take yours to the Pokémon Center to get it help. Now go!" Pikachu and I turned to face the Spearow.

"Look Spearow, if you what to get to our friends, then you'll have to go through us first!"

"Pika Pika!"

The Spearow cried aggressively and dove toward us.

"Pikachu, hit 'em with the best Thundershock you got!" I yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped toward the Spearow. Suddenly Ash's Pikachu leaped over my shoulder to join mine, which took me by surprise. I thought I told them to leave. At that moment, two lightning bolts struck the electric mice as if they were lightning rods.

"PIKA-CHUUUUU!' The two electric types said in unison.

All I could see was an intense flash of light then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up. The storm had finally cleared. I turned my head and found my Pikachu sitting next me unscathed, smiling at me.

"We showed them didn't we" I said weakly.

"Pikachu." He agreed.

I turned to where Ash was laying with his Pikachu.

"We beat 'em" I told him.

"We sure did." He replied.

"Pi." His Pikachu said weakly with a soft nod.

We heard a loud cry coming right above the sky. Ash and I turned to look up and saw a large glowing bird Pokémon flying majestically over a rainbow…Ho-Oh.

"What's that?" Ash said

"I don't know." Actually I do but I don't think I should tell him.

On the ground next to Ash, his pokédex beeped and said.

**"There is no data. There still are Pokémon yet to be identified."**

I remembered in a pokédex entry back on Earth, that whoever sees a Ho-Oh is promised an eternal happiness. Right now I'm starting to believe it.

I returned Pikachu to his pokéball to get a good rest. He's had enough excitement for one day.

* * *

Ash and I made our way up a hill, with his injured Pikachu in his arms. When we made it to the top we found the place we were looking for…Viridian City.

Pikachu licked Ash's chin with affection. I smiled at the new found trust Pikachu had for his trainer.

We then made our way towards the city.

To Be Continued…

Pokémon Captured

Brian: Pikachu (male)

Ash: Pikachu (male)

* * *

**That was chapter 2. I know it might be a little confusing to tell the two Pikachu apart but I'll try to make it as clear as possible in the next chapters. I'm not going to nickname my Pokémon because I've never done it before and I'm no good coming up with nicknames. One difference between my Pikachu and Ash's is that mine's electricity is red instead of the standard yellow. And the tingly feeling I got right before I caught Pikachu will be explained in a future chapter. Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Enter Team Rocket

Chapter 3: Enter Team Rocket

"I wish she would slow down a little!" I thought to myself. Ash and I finally made it to Viridian City, only to be stopped by Officer Jenny. She thought we might've stolen Pikachu since Ash was carrying him in his Arms instead in a pokéball . After we explained our situation and showed her our ID, she offered us a ride on her motorcycle. I didn't know how my pokédex had my name and picture until I heard this voice in my head "You're welcome." That was Mew's voice did she have something to do with it. I'll have to ask her later.

The sky had blacked and we see a huge dome-shaped building in the horizon.

"Hang on tight!" Officer Jenny shouted. You don't have to tell me twice. I was holding on to Officer Jenny by the way while Ash was in the sidecar with Pikachu.

For a moment I thought we were going to crash into the Pokémon Center but the glass doors opened up at the last moment and the bike stopped at the reception desk.

"We have a drive way you know". Nurse Joy said

"Sorry, but we have a Pokémon emergency."

Ash got out of the sidecar "Please help my Pikachu."

"We'll do whatever we can to help it. Chansey?"

Two Chansey came along, pushing a stretcher in front of them. Nurse Joy placed Pikachu on it and took him to the emergency room.

* * *

The two of us had been waiting for a long time and I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and let out a small yawn. I turned my head and saw Ash talking on a videophone. He hung up and walked towards me.

"You're up already?"

"Yeah, sorry I dozed off. What were you doing there?"

"It's ok. It's late after all. I was just calling my mom to let her know we're ok…Huh, what's that?" I turned and saw stone tablets depicting legendary Pokémon Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno and Arcanine. Arcanine isn't a legendary Pokémon but it is called the Legendary Pokémon.

"Brian isn't that the Flying Pokémon we saw." He asks me, pointing to the picture of Articuno.

"It could be." Nope.

A videophone started ringing at the reception desk "RING RING RING RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL RING RING RING RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL." I have never…ever heard a ringtone **that** annoying.

I pressed the button with a telephone on it "Hello, this is Brian. Who is this?"

"It's Prof. Oak, Brian I'm right behind you." I turned my body to face the video screen right where the Arcanine tablet used to be.

"How did you know we were here Professor?" I asked

"Ash's mother gave me a call and told me you were both at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. The other new Pokémon trainers made it there with no problem and I'm pleasantly surprised that you made there so soon. Honestly when you two left I had my doubts you could handle yourselves but when my grandson Gary said that neither of you would have a single new Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a million poké that he'd be wrong."

"I managed to capture my first Pokémon professor. And I did it by myself." I told him.

"By yourself? That's pretty impressive for a beginner who didn't have a Pokémon. Let's see it then."

I took out my pokéball and sent out Pikachu.

"Pikachu." He said and he climbed up on my shoulder.

"Ah, so you caught a Pikachu too. What about you Ash, if Brian caught a Pokémon when he didn't have one, then you must've caught a whole bunch.

"W-Well..n-no Professor I haven't but we did see a Flying Pokémon like that one." Ash points to Articuno's tablet "it flew right over the rainbow."

"Don't be silly. You couldn't have seen this Pokémon. Pokémon trainers and researchers have searched their entire lives and never seen it."

"It sure looked like it to me."

"You must've been mistaken."

The doorbell rings "Ah, there's my pizza. It was very nice talking to you and good luck to you both." And with that he hangs up.

"Hey!"

Ash and I turned around to see Misty, holding her barbecued bike.

"I knew I'd find you two here."

"What happened to your bike?" Ash asks. Really…you don't know what happened.

"You happened to my bike!" Misty shouted. "This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pikachu… Misty's expression went from an angry one to a worried one.

Misty set her burnt bike on the ground "Your Pikachu, how is it?"

"It's not so good." Ash responds.

The door of the emergency room opens. Nurse joy and the Chansey appeared with Pikachu on the stretcher.

"Pikachu are you ok!"

"Pikachu's just fine. He just needs rest. It's a good thing you got him here so fast. Nurse Joy replied.

Just then the speakers on the ceiling went off. It was Officer Jenny warning everyone about Pokémon thieves. Oh, great…them.

Two pokéballs broke through the window in the ceiling. Both pokéballs opened, releasing Ekans and Koffing. Koffing used Smokescreen to flood the room with gas.

"Prepare for trouble!""

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Ash asked all confused.

"Don't you get it?" Jessie said.

"We're here to steal Pokémon." James said.

"You're not taking our Pikachu!" I said.

"Pikachu? We're not interested in your precious electric rats."

"We seek only rare and powerful Pokémon."

Then you're wasting your time here. This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon." Nurse Joy excalimed.

"That maybe so but I wouldn't be surprised if we found a few valuable Pokémon among the trash." Jessie said.

"You're really starting to bug me." Ash said.

"Hmph. The boy's bugged." James said.

"Meowth! Then let's squash em."

"Koffing, Tackle." James ordered.

"Ekans, Bite attack." Jessie commanded.

We fled to the back room while the two poison Pokémon were wrecking the reception area.

The back room was locked. This room had lots of pokéballs, must be a storage area.

The room suddenly went dark.

"They've must've cut the power but fortunately we have our own Pika-power source." Nurse Joy said. The lights came back on and in the middle of the room was a group of Pikachu on a machine using their electricity to power the lights.

Nurse joy approached a computer and started using a transportation device to send pokéballs to other Pokémon Centers. I still couldn't believe how advanced this world is. They have teleportation devices. I wonder I else they have. I'm also wondering if Pokémon Centers have that Pokémon healing machine that has catchy tune. Anyone who has played the Pokémon games know what I'm talking about.

While Nurse Joy is transporting pokéballs, I took out my pokédex to scan Team Rocket's Pokemon. Why? They were never scanned this early in the story so I might as well do it now.

"**Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. ****Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head."**

"**Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. ****If Koffing becomes agitated, it raises the toxicity of its internal gases and then jets them out from all over its body. This Pokémon may overinflate its round body, then explode."**

"**Meowth, the Scratch Cat ****Pokémon. ****Meowth withdraw their sharp claws into their paws to silently sneak about. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light."**

There was a loud bang at the door and Koffing comes crashing in, knocking down some pokéballs that were on the self.

"Get those pokéballs!" Nurse Joy shouted.

Ash picked up a pokéball.

We need to fight. Don't just hold 'em, throw 'em. Misty said.

"Right, pokéball go!" Ash threw the Pokéball releasing a Pidgey but it was scared off by Ekans. He threw another but it was empty. He threw a third one releasing a Rattata but it was also scared off by Ekans.

"I guess I'm going to have to take this into my own hands. You two take your Pokémon and get out of here. I'll take care of these three clowns" Misty says. "Pokéball go!" she throws her own pokéball, sending out her Goldeen but it's just flopping on the floor. Team Rocket looks unimpressed.

"Goldeen, return." She returns it to the Pokéball. Goldeen…Seriously she sent out Goldeen, is Misty even trying. Wouldn't Staryu or Starmie have been a better choice? Sigh. I have to do everything around here.

"It's our turn now, Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu hops from my shoulder to the ground ready to fight.

"What's a rodent like that gonna do?" Jessie taunts us.

"I'll show you. Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

"Pika-chuuu!" Pikachu unleashed a blast of electricity at Team Rocket and their Pokémon and sent them crashing to the reception area.

Pikachu and I followed them.

"This isn't over. Koffing, use Sludge attack!"

Koffing shot sludge from its mouth aiming at Pikachu but the sludge was blasted by another electric attack.

I turned to see Ash with his Pikachu.

"Ash can your Pikachu fight?" I asked him.

"Sure he can, right buddy."

"Pika Pi." His Pikachu nodded.

"It doesn't matter if you have two or two hundred Pikachu. You twerps can't beat us." Meowth says.

"Is that so? Hey Ash, how about we combine our Pikachu's attacks?" I suggested. That'll really put a shock to their system.

"Good idea." Ash said, moving his hat backwards.

"Use Thundershock!" Ash and I said in unison.

"Pika-chuuuu!" The pair of Pikachu also said in unison. They fired a Powerful electric attack at Team Rocket. The attack was so strong it caused Koffing to emit some poisonous gas from its body that reacted with the electricity causing a huge explosion that blew up almost half the Pokémon Center and sent them blasting off.

Misty and Nurse Joy came out of the storage room and gasped at what they saw. Nearly half of the reception area as well as the Pokémon Center was gone.

"I think we overdid it." I said, laughing nervously.

Suddenly Officer Jenny came through what was left of the entrance.

She gasped 'What happened here?"

"It was his idea." Ash said, pointing at me. Gee, thanks pal.

"We got rid of the bad guys but there was some...collateral damage…Am I going to jail?" I ask.

"Of course not, you took care of the bad guys. That's good enough for me."

"Oh, good because I've heard about prison."

"And." Ash asks me.

"It ain't fun." I reply.

"You three should stay for the night. It's pretty late." Nurse Joy asks.

"Sure." I said.

Nurse Joy took Ash, Misty and I to our bedroom. Luckily the bedrooms were untouched by the explosion thanks to yours truly. Our bedroom was pretty cozy it had a desk in the corner and two bunk beds. And the best part is that it's free. I don't know if that's just for Pokémon trainers but I'm not questioning it. Before we went to sleep however Ash and I properly introduced ourselves to Misty and she did the same.

* * *

We spent the night at the Pokémon center or what was left of it and we headed out in the morning.

Nurse Joy was nice enough to give us a map. I examined it and there was one place I wanted to go before going to the Viridian Forest.

"Ash, before we go to the Viridian Forest, let's stop by Route 22."

Ash raised an eyebrow "Why? The next town is through the Viridian Forest."

"I know but I heard there are some Pokémon there that you can't find in the Viridian Forest. I'd like to catch some."

"Ok, maybe I'll be able to catch some new Pokémon too."

"Pi." Ash's Pikachu heard someone following us " Pika Pika." He nudged Ash's shoulder and pointed to Misty following us.

"Why are you following us Misty?" Ash asked.

"This just so happens to be the same way I was going and besides I'm going to follow you until you've paid me back for my bike."

"I told you we would make good on your bike someday! But fine, if you're going to follow us just try to keep up."

"Hmph." Misty scowled.

To Be Continued…

Pokémon Captured

Brian:

Ash:

Misty:

* * *

**Another chapter done. For those of you wondering I am not going to do every single episode as a chapter. That would be crazy. I'm only doing Chapters that involve catching Pokémon, gym battles and other important events that follow the plot. Sure I'll put a few filler chapters now and again but only good ones. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Time to Catch Pokémon

**I have decided to place this symbol (*) in front of my Pikachu to tell it apart from Ash's. My Pikachu is not a shiny just so you know.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Time to Catch Pokémon

The four of us including Pikachu traveled west of Viridian City and arrived at Route 22. The terrain resembled a woodland area with grass, several hills, ponds as well as bushes and trees surrounding it.

I have been thinking about entering the Pokémon League and why not, it sounds like it could be a lot of fun. The first Gym Leader is Brock and he uses rock type Pokémon. Right now I don't have any Pokémon that can beat rock types. So I'm going to do what I've always done in any generation 1 game; catch a Mankey and a Nidoran. Mankey is a fighting type and is obviously strong against rock types. Nidoran maybe a poison type but it learns the fighting type move Double Kick which would help. I just hope they can be found here like in the games.

"Well, here we are." Misty said.

"And it barely took anytime at all. I can't wait to see what kind of Pokémon we can find around here!" Ash says, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, me neither." I said.

Suddenly I felt that same familiar feeling. The same tingly feeling in my head I felt right before I caught *Pikachu.

"Man keeeeey!"

"Aaaah!" A wild Mankey was swinging on a vine and it knocked me to the ground by kicking me behind the head and it landed on a tree.

"Brian, are you okay!" Misty said.

Ash and Misty helped me get back up "Yeah, I'm fine but who's that Pokémon?" I took out my pokédex to scan it.

"**Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon. ****Light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy."**

The wild Mankey started laughing at me.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say its making fun of you." Misty points out.

"Just for that I'm catching you Mankey! Go, *Pikachu!" I threw my Pokéball and sent out *Pikachu.

The wild Mankey jumped out of the tree ready to battle with a furious look in its eyes.

"*Pikachu, use Thundershock!" *Pikachu shot a bolt of electricity at Mankey but it dove to the left, evading the attack. Mankey charged at *Pikachu, its right hand glowed white and used Karate Chop on *Pikachu, knocking him a few feet away. I hope it wasn't a critical hit.

*Pikachu quickly got up "*Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" A white outline surrounded *Pikachu's body and he ran at amazing speed, leaving a white-silver trail behind him and he tackled Mankey.

Mankey felt that attack and responded by using Scratch. It hits but *Pikachu doesn't look like he's close to being beaten "Now, use Thunder Wave!" *Pikachu sent another bolt of electricity at Mankey and this time it hits. Mankey is now stunned with several red sparks surrounding his body indicating that its paralyzed.

"Use, Thundershock!" *Pikachu released a red electric bolt and hits Mankey. Mankey falls to the ground and judging by its 'swirl' eyes, its fainted.

"Pokéball, go!" I threw my pokéball at Mankey and it was enveloped in red light and sent inside the pokéball. The ball shakes for a few seconds before stopping and releasing several white sparkles.

I picked up the pokéball "Alright I caught a Mankey!" I said, holding the ball in the air. Ash style I know.

"Pi Pikachu!" *Pikachu says excitedly and he climbs up on my shoulder.

"I just caught my second Pokémon you guys!" I tell Ash, Misty and Pikachu.

"That was awesome Brian but I'm catching the next Pokémon we see." Ash exclaims.

We heard something splashing in the pond and saw a small, round blue Pokémon emerge from the water.

"It's a Pokémon!" Ash said as he took out his pokédex.

"**Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon. ****The direction of the spiral on the belly differs by area. It is more adept at swimming than walking."**

"A water type Pokémon! This is perfect! Pikachu can beat it no problem. Let's go pal."

"Pika!" Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder.

"Okay, Pikachu use-"

"Hold it!" Misty interrupted.

"What is it Misty?"

"I'm catching that Poliwag."

"What! No fair Misty I saw it first!"

"But it's a water type Pokémon and water is my specialty."

"But I-"

"No buts! Go, Staryu!" Misty throws a pokéball and in a flash of blue light a brown starfish Pokémon with a red gem in its center appears. I took out my pokédex.

"**Staryu, the Star Shape Pokémon. ****It gathers with others in the night and makes its red core glow on and off with the twinkling stars. It can regenerate limbs if they are severed from its body."**

"You had a Staryu all along Misty, why didn't you use it back at the Pokémon Center?" I ask.

"I was about to but you had to play the hero so I never got the chance." She answers.

"Now, Staryu use Tackle on Poliwag!" Staryu spins its star-shaped body and strikes Poliwag. It picks itself up and uses Water Gun from its mouth.

"Dodge it Staryu!" Staryu listens and jumps aside." Now, use Swift and follow it up with Water Gun!" Staryu fires multiple golden stars from its core and hits the wild Poliwag. Staryu then uses Water Gun from its top point and shot a stream of water at Poliwag while its trying to get back up. Poliwag faints and its showing the 'swirl' eyes.

"Nice job Staryu. Pokéball go!" She threw a pokéball at Poliwag, it was surrounded in red light and caught in inside the ball. It shakes a little before stopping, followed by white sparkles.

Misty returns Staryu and picks up the pokéball "Ha! I just caught a cute little Poliwag." She gloats.

"No big deal. I'll catch the next Pokémon we see." Ash says.

Once again that tingly feeling goes off again. Just what is this feeling its starting to get annoying.

I hear something moving in a bush nearby. I approach it and I start to investigate. I moved the leaves aside and I couldn't believe what I saw.

I had found a Nidoran (male). And not just any Nidoran; a shiny Nidoran!

"Nido!" I startled the shiny Nidoran and it sprang out of the bush.

"What is that Pokémon?" Ash said. I took out my pokédex.

"**Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokémon. ****The male Nidoran's large ears are flapped like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered."**

"That's weird Brian. Why does this Nidoran look different than it does in the pokédex? Ash asks. I could tell but how would I explain how I know it.

"That's because it's a Shiny Pokémon." Misty said in amazement.

"A Shiny Pokémon?" Ash says confused.

"A Shiny Pokémon is a Pokémon of a different color. They're really rare I've never seen one before."

"Sounds like a great Pokémon to catch. Go, *Pikachu!" I said and *Pikachu hops down from my shoulder.

"Hey! Come on Brian I haven't caught any Pokémon yet!"

"Sorry Ash but like Misty said this is a really rare Pokémon. I won't pass up this chance."

I don't what ability this Nidoran has so I should keep my distance. "Use Thundershock!" *Pikachu unleashed a red bolt of electricity and zapped Nidoran but he quickly shook it off and used Poison Sting. It opened its mouth and fired multiple purple darts from it. "Quick, *Pikachu Dodge it!" He evaded the attack by jumping to the air.

"Now, use Thunder Wave!" *Pikachu released another red electric bolt and it hit its mark. Nidoran was surrounded by red sparks; it was paralyzed. But Nidoran refused to give up and charged at *Pikachu but it seemed slower than before. He proceeded to use Fury Attack and he repeatedly thrusts his horn at *Pikachu but he gracefully dodges every single attack with a little help from Nidoran's decreased speed.

"Time to wrap this up, *Pikachu, use Thundershock!" He fired another bolt electric bolt and knocked Nidoran for a loop.

"Pokéball, go!" I threw a pokéball and caught Nidoran inside. The pokéball shakes and released white sparkles as it stopped.

I picked up my Pokéball "Yes! I caught a shiny Nidoran!" I said, raising my pokéball to the air.

"Pi Pikachu!" *Pikachu said and he once again climbed up on my shoulder. I'm thinking of letting him out of his pokéball more often.

That's all the Pokémon I wanted to catch here. I still can't believe I caught a Shiny Pokémon so soon.

"Nice catch!"

"Huh?" I turned my head to see Mew floating right next to me. But she looked different than before. In my dream world she was completely solid but now she's transparent almost like ghost.

"What are you doing here?!" I shouted.

"Brian, who are you talking to?" Ash asks me.

"What? Can't you see her? "

"See who?"

"Brian, aren't you a little old to have an imaginary friend. Misty scolded.

"D-Does that mean only I can see and hear Mew?" I thought to myself. Mew nodded. I thought I told her not to read my mind anymore. And with that thought she disappeared. Now I have a lot of questions to ask the next time we meet.

I turned my attention to Ash and Misty "It's nothing, forget it." I said.

"Ok, back on topic I'm definitely going to catch the next Pokémon we see!"

"Right, let's go!" I say with energy.

"Go? Go where?" Misty asks.

"To the Viridian Forest."

"What! But I didn't catch a single Pokémon the whole time we've been here!" Ash yells.

"Don't worry. I give you my word you'll catch the next Pokémon we come across." I reassure Ash.

"Fine." Ash says with slight frustration.

"Allons-y!" I say as we leave the Route 22.

* * *

It took us about half an hour but we made it to the Viridian Forest. Lucky that Route 22 and the Viridian Forest aren't that apart from one another but its still nowhere near as close as it is in the game.

"AAAAHHHH!" Misty screamed.

"What's wrong Misty?!" I ask her. Like I didn't already know.

"That's what's wrong!" She points to small green Pokémon.

"Wow it's a Caterpie! A bug type Pokémon." Ash says as he takes out his pokédex.

"**Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. ****Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls."**

"A bug Pokémon is right. Bugs are so gross and I don't like them! Do something!"

"I'll catch it then!" Ash takes out a pokéball from his belt.

"This is going to be a cinch." He says as he uses his thumb to press the button on the ball to make it bigger.

"Pokéball, go!"

To Be Continued…

Pokémon Captured

Brian: Mankey (male) shiny Nidoran (male)

Ash:

Misty: Poliwag (male)

* * *

**That was chapter 4. Review and let me know what you think.**


	7. The Bugs and the Birds

Chapter 5: The Bugs and the Birds

Ash moved his hat backwards and threw the pokéball at the wild Caterpie and it was caught inside the ball. It shakes for a few suspenseful moments until finally the ball stops.

"Yes! Yes! I did it! I finally caught my first Pokémon!" Ash picks up the pokéball and cheers excitedly. Gee, Ash calm down. I like Caterpie as much as the next guy but settle down. Like I'm one to talk, I acted the same way when I caught *Pikachu but it was understandable. I was able to capture my favorite Pokémon on my first try and if that wasn't enough, I came from a world where Pokémon don't exist and I shouldn't be able to catch one in the first place.

"Look you guys. In this pokéball is the first Pokémon I ever caught." Ash says showing off the pokéball to me and Misty.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Misty yells.

"What's wrong Misty? You aren't scared of a little Caterpie inside a pokéball are you?" Ash teases.

"All bugs creep me out even if they're in a pokéball! Just keep it away!"

"What's the big deal Misty? Why don't you like bugs anyway?" I ask her.

"Why? Because bugs are nasty, slimy and disgusting that's why."

"Well, I like bugs." I said.

'Hey, Pikachu we have a new friend.' Ash says as he shows Pikachu Caterpie's pokéball.

Pikachu starts sniffing the ball "Pika!" he said happily.

"I'm glad you like it Pikachu and now we're going to capture a bunch of new friends. You're sticking with us Caterpie."

"D-Does that mean?" Misty quickly runs behind a tree to hide.

"Come on out, Caterpie!" Ash says as he releases Caterpie.

"There's nothing to be scared." He tells Misty. 'Caterpie climb up on my shoulder."

Caterpie nods and as he is about to climb, he notices Misty. Caterpie dashes to Misty's side and starts nuzzling her ankle much to her dismay.

"Well, would you look at that? Caterpie really likes you Misty." Ash tells her.

"Get this disgusting bug away from me!" Misty shouts and backs away from Caterpie.

Caterpie frowns. Man, don't you a heart Misty? Bugs have feelings too.

Oh, great…again! I start feeling the electric pulses in my brain again. I immediately turn around because I'm starting to get paranoid.

"Aaaahhh!" Misty screams "Brian, your back!"

"What's on my back?"

"Pi Pikachu." *Pikachu points to something on my backpack (*Pikachu's been on my shoulder the whole time btw.) I turn my head over my shoulder and saw a Caterpie attached to my bag. How did it get there without me or *Pikachu noticing. Man, bugs really are sneaky little rascals whether they're actual bugs or Pokémon. Speaking of actual bugs I haven't seen a single animal the whole time I've been here.

I took off my bag and gently set it on the ground and faced the Caterpie.

"Gross! Not another one! Brian, get rid of it!"

"Hey, Caterpie do you want to come along with me?" I ask the bug Pokémon, completely ignoring Misty.

Caterpie nodded and chatted a little. Huh…I guess not all Pokémon can say their name. I pulled a pokéball from my pocket and pressed the button to make it bigger. Caterpie pressed the button with its snout and it was sent straight into the ball. The ball didn't shake instead it just let out white sparkles.

"Hehehe, I caught a Caterpie!"

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Why'd you do that for? I told you to get rid of it not catch it!"

I put my bag back on and I shrugged my shoulders "I guess I wasn't listening."

"Oh, no! One bug is bad enough but two!"

"Calm down. I'm not going to let it out of the pokéball yet."

"Good. Now Ash would you please put your gross Caterpie back into its pokéball!" Misty yelled. Now Caterpie is looking even sadder.

"No! And would you stop hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs!"

Ash turned to his Caterpie "Me and Brian don't think you're gross Caterpie. C'mon climb up on my shoulder." Caterpie obeys and he climbs up.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it Caterpie. You're not going to scare Misty anymore."

"What do you mean it won't scare me?"

"We'll go on without you."

Ash and I keep walking through the forest with Pikachu following close behind him.

"Pi" Pikachu notices Misty still following us "Pika Pi." He tells Ash.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Pikachu points at Misty "Why are you still following us for?"

"I've already told you haven't I. I'm going to keep following you until you two have paid me back for my bike." That or do you just have a crush on Ash. Hehehe I might play matchmaker someday.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!'

Okay, this is getting pretty old. This alarm in my head goes off again. And at the same time I hear wings flapping.

I look up and I see a Pidgey who has just landed on a tree branch, cleaning its feathers with its beak. But this isn't an ordinary Pidgey. This Pidgey was gold in color; a shiny Pidgey! Wow, two shinies in one day, this must be my lucky day. I took out my pokédex to scan it.

"**Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. ****It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back."**

Ash and Misty also take notice of the shiny Pidgey.

"Wow it's a shiny Pidgey!" Ash says excitedly

"Sorry Ash, but finders keepers." I said. Even I can be a little greedy ok.

Luckily the Pidgey hasn't seen us yet "*Pikachu, go."

"Pika!"

"Use, ThunderShock!"

"Chuuu!" *Pikachu fired an electric blast and zapped Pidgey, sending it tumbling from the tree. Pidgey wasn't moving. That was…easier than I thought. I know electric is super effective to flying but I thought it would actually put up a fight.

I threw a pokéball and I caught the shiny Pidgey. This makes my fifth as well as my second shiny Pokémon.

"Oh, man! I wanted that Pidgey!" Chill out Ash you'll catch a Pidgeotto tomorrow. It may not be shiny but it's an evolved Pidgey so I guess that evens things out.

We continued walking through the dense forest until it got dark. We set up for the night next to a tree stump. I opened my backpack and took out a red sleeping bag. I'm not going to say how a sleeping bag can fit in my bag because I don't even know.

*Pikachu, Pikachu and Caterpie settled on the tree stump. Ash and I are tucked in our respective sleeping bags on one end of the stump and Misty on the other.

"Goodnight, everyone." Ash says.

"Night, Ash. Night, Misty."

"Would you both shut up so we could all get some sleep!"

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Ash counters.

Ash and Misty quickly fall asleep and I hear Caterpie and the two Pikachu having a conversation. I couldn't listen in much because we've been walking the entire day and I'm really sleepy and then I fell asleep.

* * *

"Mew, I want to know something. What is this alarm or whatever that keeps going off in my head?"

"Ah, that. Brian do you remember right before you came to this world, your game was glowing."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything, don't you recognize the Pokémon you've captured so far. They are the same Pokémon that you've captured in your game. The glow in your game was your Pokémon's voices calling out to you. When you came to this world, those Pokémon were all reincarnated here too."

"Are you saying every Pokémon in my game became real when I came here?"

"Yes and every time you get near one an alarm will go off in your head, indicating that it is indeed your Pokémon. A 'spidersense' if you will."

"Only in my case it's a pokésense, right."

"Right, did you think it was coincidence that you happen to find rare Pokémon like a shiny Nidoran and Pidgey so soon? "

"But I had a shiny Nidoking and Pidgeot in my game. Why are they in their pre evolved forms?"

"When they were reincarnated they ended up back in the same form as when you caught them, Of course there are some pokémon that stayed in their evolved forms. But remember this, they have no memory of you and they will not allow themselves to be captured so easily like any other wild Pokémon."

"Ok, let me get this straight. The Pokémon I had in my game were reincarnated to this world and when I get near one my pokésense will go off. Does that mean I can capture the same legendary Pokémon here that I had in my game?"

"Yes. But don't get crazy. Now is not the time for you to catch legendary Pokémon…that comes later."

"And there's something else. After I caught Nidoran you were there next to me but you were transparent like a spirit."

"That's because I am one. My body was destroyed a long time ago but my spirit remained. When we first met I bonded my spirit with yours. That means only you can see and hear me."

"So you live inside me now?"

"Yes, I reside within your soul the same way a Pokémon resides in its pokéball. And I will be there for you should you ever need me."

"Did you put my ID in my pokédex."

"Yep."

"Whoa. What else can you do?"

"Not a whole lot. I'm not as powerful as I was when I had my real body. You could say I'm a shadow of my former self. But still I'm here to guide you and I'll always be there for you."

"Wow. It's like a have my own guardian angel but won't it be a little weird for the others to see me talking to myself."

Mew giggles "You and I are connected remember. We can speak to each other telepathically. This has been fun but it's time to rise and shine."

"Huh?"

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

I sprang out of my sleeping bag to the sound of Misty's screaming.

Ash hops out of his sleeping bag "What's going on?!"

"What is this thing doing sleeping near me?"

"Caterpie just wants to be your friend." Ash tells her.

"If it wants to be my friend, it would stop bugging me already! Just get out of my face and in to that pokéball!" Misty yells at Caterpie.

Caterpie sadly crawls back into his pokéball and Ash doesn't look too happy.

"You're going to apologize to Caterpie right now! It never did anything to you Misty!" Ash snaps.

Misty turns away "Hmph!"

We suddenly hear wings flapping above us and a wild Pidgeotto swoops from the sky to a bush, eating berries.

Ash put on his hat "Wow! A Pidgeotto!" Ash pulled out his pokédex to scan Pidgeotto.

"**Pidgeotto, the Bird P****okémon,**** and the evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution."**

"Dangerous, huh? I'll show you who's the dangerous one around here." Ash takes out a pokéball and throws it at Pidgeotto but it swats it away with its wing.

"Haven't you learned anything by now Ash? You don't just throw a pokéball and capture a Pokémon. You have to battle it and weaken it first." Misty explains.

"She has a point. The only reason you caught Caterpie was because you were lucky that time." I said.

"Yeah, I know that. I was just kidding." Sure you were.

Ash picks up Caterpie's pokéball "Go, Caterpie!" he sends out Caterpie.

Misty and Pikachu gasp while I facepalm myself and *Pikachu is mirroring my action.

"I told you I knew what I was doing." Ash said. No you really don't. Who sends a worm to fight a bird?

"You don't have any idea of the mistake you just made do you?" Misty states.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, you did. Bug Pokémon are weak against flying Pokémon." I tell him.

Pidgeotto is now attacking Caterpie as he tries to run away from Pidgeotto "Caterpie, Tackle!" Ash orders but Pidgeotto is too fast and Tackles Caterpie, sending him flying into a tree. Pidgeotto prepares to attack again.

"Ash, return Caterpie and use Pikachu!" I suggest.

"Caterpie, return!" He returns Caterpie before Pidgeotto could strike and gets its beak stuck in the tree "Pikachu, go!"

"Pi!" Ash sends in Pikachu just Pidgeotto gets free "Pikachu, use ThunderShock now!"

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu releases a bolt of electricity and hits Pidgeotto.

"Pokéball, go!" He throws a pokéball and catches Pidgeotto.

"Yes! We got Pidgeotto!"

"Pikachu!"

Ash approaches me and Misty "I'm the best." He says. Misty responds by slapping him in the face. Again.

You're the worst! You don't know anything about Pokémon do you?" Misty berates him.

"I'm trying to-"

"You should try to learn something about Pokémon. Pokémon is all about strategy. Pidgeotto is a flying type and Caterpie is a bug type. Flying beats bug, Mr. Pokémon Master."

"I didn't know."

"It's common sense, Ash." I said. Even a newbie Pokémon player back on Earth would know that. It's Simple rock, paper, scissors.

"If you don't learn about your Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses, you're not just going to be hurting yourself, but your Pokémon too." I tell him.

Ash is speechless.

"Prepare for trouble!" sigh! Not this again.

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"What do you want this time!" Ash shouts.

"We're here to take your Pokémon."

"Hand over those two Pikachu."

"These are our Pikachu go find your own!" Ash tells them.

"The only Pikachu we want are those two."

"We're only looking for the rarest and strongest Pokémon in the world."

"And those special Pikachu are the kind of Pokémon we need."

"Are our Pikachu that special?" I ask. I know Ash's Pikachu is exceptional but is mine that strong too. Of course, now that I think about it, my Pikachu has shown a lot of fighting spirit whenever he goes into battle and he's also shown me that he's a tough little guy.

"Your Pikachu's powers are impressive indeed. I really got a charge out of their incredible attacks the last time we met. Their powers surpass their evolutionary level." Meowth states.

"Make things easy and hand over your Pokémon."

"No way!" I shout.

"Have it your way."

"We'll battle you for them."

"Go, Ekans!"

"Go, Koffing!"

"A double battle? Ok, go Caterpie!" I send out my Caterpie.

"What are you doing Brian? Why use Caterpie at a time like this!" Misty tells me.

" I have a plan. Ash, call out your Caterpie too."

"But it's already taken damage from the last battle."

"Just trust me Ash."

"Ok, g-go Caterpie!" Ash sends out his Caterpie

"You're using two little bugs against us." Jessie said

"They must want to lose." James said.

"Koffing, Tackle attack!"

"Ekans, use Bite attack!"

Koffing and Ekans were charging at the two bug Pokémon ready to attack but I was having none of that.

"Follow my lead."

"Use, String Shot!" My Caterpie did what it was told and shot silk at Koffing enveloping it like a mummy. String Shot is more useful in real life than in the game where it only reduces speed. Here it can actually immobilize an enemy.

"Oh, I get. Caterpie use String Shot too!" Ash's Caterpie also fired String Shot and enveloped Ekans.

"Now, use Tackle on Koffing!" I command. Caterpie charges at Koffing and sending it flying towards Ekans, knocking them both to their trainer's faces.

"We lost again!" Meowth said. And you'll keep losing again and again and again…and again.

"Ash, you can take it from here."

"Right, Pikachu, ThunderShock!'

"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu fired ThunderShock at Team Rocket and sent them blasting off.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" we hear in the distance.

"We did it! We won our first battle!" Ash says enthusiastically.

"That was great teamwork, you two." Misty congratulates us.

"Yeah, but it was the Pokémon that did all the work." I said. I picked up my Caterpie and Ash picked up his.

You're strong for a bug aren't you Caterpie. Misty praises Ash's Caterpie.

"Well, Misty it looks like you like Caterpie now. Go on and pet it." Ash suggests.

"P-pet it well I-"

"You like Pokémon so, it's only right to congratulate it for a job well done."

"You're right. "Misty slowly reaches to pet Caterpie when suddenly it starts glowing blue which startles her. My Caterpie is doing the same. I know what's coming next.

Ash and I set our Caterpie down.

"What's happening to them?" Ash asks.

"They're evolving." I answer.

Both Caterpie are enveloped in blue light and began changing shape. When the light faded two green cocoon-shaped Pokémon appeared. I took out my pokédex.

"**Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Caterpie. ****A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution."**

I picked up my newly evolved Pokémon "Hi there, Metapod."

"Pi Pikachu."*Pikachu also greets it.

"Metapod." It says. Now it's saying its name.

*Pikachu and I chuckle a little and I return Metapod to its pokéball.

This is so cool! I can't believe you evolved Metapod and soon you're going evolve again!" Ash cheers.

"I've never met anyone who loves Pokémon as much as Ash does." Misty whispers to herself in a gentle tone but I heard it.

"So, are you getting soft on him, Misty?" I say with a smirk.

"W-What! W-What do you mean! I was joking." She blushes. She so wants him.

"Hey, Misty weren't you and Metapod going to make up a second ago or did you forget." Ash says.

"I didn't forget I just-"

A Beedrill suddenly flies by her face, making her scream with fright.

"I'll make up with Metapod later but first let's get out this forest!"

Ash returns Metapod to his pokéball "No Way! There are still plenty more Pokémon to catch here!" he states running deeper in the forest with me, *Pikachu, Misty and Pikachu following close behind.

"Allons-y!"

To Be Continued...

Pokémon Captured

Brian: Caterpie-Metapod (male) shiny Pidgey (male)

Ash: Caterpie-Metapod (male) Pidgeotto (male)

Misty:

* * *

**Chapter 5 is complete. Read, review, ect. You know the works.**


End file.
